This invention pertains to a toy aircraft, and more particularly to a toy aircraft wherein an object is released from the aircraft for controlled descent to the ground.
Toys of this nature are not new and in fact many have been developed over the years. However, this success has been short-lived due in part because their structural design made them too responsive to wind variations or to strong continuous winds causing the toy to dump the object prematurely to the ground. Additionally, problems have persistently existed in designing a structure with a sufficient lift-to-weight ratio so that an object could be satisfactorily carried aloft for subsequent release. These problems existed either because the object was too heavy, or the designs were aeronautically insufficient for the structure in use.
Furthermore, the prior art toy aircraft generally employed two lines. A first line would be connected from the toy aircraft to the operator, and a second line connected from the object to the operator. The two lines made it difficult for the operator to employ the toy aircraft because the lines would become intertwined by the wind resulting in the object being prematurely spilled from the toy or prevented from being released altogether.
The above problems and disadvantages have not been eliminated by the prior art at the present time. Some prior art toys may alternately solve or remedy one problem or one disadvantage, but none have solved all the problems or remedied any of the disadvantages to date. It is therefore a purpose of the invention to provide a toy aircraft which solves and remedies the problems and disadvantages described above.